Anything you can do, I can do better
by DarkDramaLady
Summary: Rose and Scorpius randomly start singing a muggle duet in the middle of Hogwarts, an audience starts to follow them, and a competition, is started.


**Author Note: **First off, this might be taken off because it is a song fic, and people on are being very obnoxious.  
Secondly, I do not own anything.  
Thirdy, I have serious commitment issues, so if you have read any of my other works, I apologize to you.  
And fourthly, go READ!

* * *

Rose was walking in the hallways of Hogwarts, going towards the Gryffindor common room, humming an old Muggle song under her breath. Suddenly, Scorpius appeared next to her, singing full blast, "Anything you can be I can be greater, sooner or later I'm greater than you!"

Rose, a little surprised that he knew the song, sang back, "No you're not," while playfully pushing him.

"Yes I am," a playful push back.

"No you're not," another push, this one with a little more force.

"Yes I am," a push a little harder.

"No you're not," Rose pushed him one last time, using just about all her strength. Scorpius got rammed into the wall, when he came back he glared at her, before forcefully marching ahead of her, nose in the air, arms crossed in front of him, like a snobby aristocrat with a hurt ego.

"Yes I am, yes I am!"

Rose laughed at his appearance.

Scorpius looked a little frazzled after Rose laughed at him, but noticing the hoard of people that were travelling with them, and doing a very bad job of pretending not to listen, some of the people in front of them had even turned around and where walking backwards to get a better view of the pair and their antics, got immediately back into character, and sang his next line, "I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge."

Rose, also noticing the large crowd started adding movements to her signing, acting out what she was signing, "I can shoot a sparrow with a bow and arrow."

Trying to one up her, Scorpius ran a little in front of Rose, turned around, put his hands on his hips and sang, "I can live on bread and cheese!"

Rose, overplaying the shock factor sang back, "and only that?" while looking him up and down a glance full of disdain, was it there just for show, or did she really feel that? No one knows.

Scorpius, pompously, sang, "Yes."

Causing Rose to scoff, roll her eyes,_ and_ turn away from him while making a dismissing motion with her hand, "So can a rat," causing the audience to burst into laughter.

Gloomily Scorpius looked down to the floor. But quickly he put his head back up with a big smile plastered on his face, signing, "Any note you can reach I can go higher." The audience shook their head in encouragement; Scorpius was famous for his high singing voice.

Rose's confidence wavered for a moment and it showed on her face, the audience all knew why as well, Rose was famed for her low signing voice, and some people even said that she sang lower than some of the guys! But she still sang the next line with gusto, "I can sing anything higher than you!"

Now it was Scorpius's turn to roll his eyes and scoff, "No, you can't"

Though extremely unsure that she was going to win this one, like the girl singer is supposed to, Rose sang on, "Yes I can," her disbelief in her ability was clear through her quivery voice, and the audience didn't like it, that was a fact shown on their faces.

On the other hand Scorpius was oozing confidence, it was just rolling off of him and everybody could feel it. His uber confidence allowed him to be able to truly sing out, bellowing, "No you can't," his signing was so loud, the people in the audience closest to him scampered away from him. Scorpius looked a little sheepish.

This caused Rose's confidence to grow, because Scorpius not only made that mistake, but another one, he forgot to sing higher, if anything, he actually sang lower than he normally did. No, he definitely sang lower than he normally did. And this was the perfect opportunity for Rose to one up him, and she knew it. So she opened her mouth and sang out, of course a little higher than her normal decibel output, "Yes, I can" surprisingly her voice didn't sound squeaky, but actually it was a very nice sound and for once she sort of sounded like a regular girl when she sang.

Scorpius scowled, Rose had one upped him, how stupid could he possibly be to forget to sing higher when he is talking about singing higher! But, no matter he would just do it better. The audience unintentionally leaned in, waiting to hear something, what they heard was a beautiful, "No, you can't," but sadly, it was just half an octave higher than his previous 'no you can't' while Rose's increase in pitch was a full octave, of course, because Scorpius had started his singing higher than Rose, he was still higher up.

Rose, knowing that little factoid, struggled to sing, "Yes, I can" at least another half octave higher than her previous vocal output, while remembering that she had to keep the highest that she can go for a little bit longer because she still had another 'yes I can' to go before she had to belt it out as high as she possibly can. And, she succeeded, and the crowd went wild! Boyish sounding Rose is singing like a girl! It's a miracle!

Scorpius was a little upset that there was now a possibility that Rose _might_ (with a major emphasis on the might) just actually win this "round". But hey, he could completely win this, I mean he was one about the highest singers in the entire school; he could and will win this round. After this much needed mental pep talk that took about half a millisecond, Scorpius did his turn, adding a little opera gesture as he sang, "No, you can't."

Rose knew that she really had to mentally prepare herself for her next turn of singing, so purposely, she let herself, sing, "Yes, I can," a little lower than her previous turn.

The audience, thinking that she had given up all "awwwww"ed (with a negative emphasis, not in the cute sense, but as in the "aww, I'm sad" sense).

While Scorpius was a little unsure if this was what had happened or if she was preparing herself just went on singing, and because this was his last time singing in this round he sang as high as he could, "No, you can't," sadly, he misinterpreted his capabilities or something, because in the middle of singing, his voice cracked.

Causing the audience to either squint, or go, "Oooooo".

Rose laughed (in character of course) and sang as high as she could, "Yes, I can," using her head voice, sounding like a real opera singing, nothing like Scorpius (really, what opera guy sings like a girl?). The audience was in shock. Who could think that Rose, the lowest girl singer in all of Hogwarts could sing this high! About three second after she stopped singing, Rose started hacking while saying, "never again, never again." When she looked up she realized that they were at the Gryffindor tower, "whippersnapper" she told the Fat Lady and ran in.

While she told her, "Great singing honey, you should join Vi's and I's opera singing competitions." But Rose just ignored her and ran into her dorm.

Scorpius, during this time, turned to the audience, said, "Thank you for listening" and ran off after Rose.

* * *

**Authors/Note:** Can you PWEASE review! I would be really really happy if you do, _and_ I KNOW that you guys really want to review this story because if you do then you will receive a prize. A prize which will entail cookies, the Doctor, and... BOOKS!


End file.
